beyblade_rebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Beyblade Rebirth Wiki
Valid codes: OOFANOTHERONE, c0lOSsEuM, Almost2019!, and 0MGFR33CASH Game: ☀https://www.roblox.com/games/1843184166/STORY-B-Rebirth?nl=true #SaveBeybladeRebirth Game's Group: ☀https://www.roblox.com/groups/2779668/Tynezz-Games#!/about Game Creator: ☀https://www.roblox.com/users/60061536/profile Note: This is just the information I currently know of as of 4-18-2019, and I'm not the person who edited save Beyblade rebirth and above. Here is some info for those of you confused about the stats in the game. Attack: How much damage your bey does to objects (rocks, others beys etc.) Defense: How much damage your bey can withstand (getting hit by high attack players, with high defense will not do as much damage to you without it.) Defense is also very weak against Luck Stamina: How much hp your bey has (1 stamina is very low hp, 1000 stamina is very high hp.) Speed: How fast your bey is (good for dodging others attacks.) speed also reduces the cool down of special and awakening, it also reduces the cool down between normal attacks. Special: How long your special goes on for, having 10,000 special will make it so 100.00 seconds. Also adds more range to ranged abilities Awakening: How long your awakening ability (Z) will go on for 100 = 1.00 second(s) longer (does include absorb game-pass) Pierce: Goes through Defense with a catch: enemy has 100 Defense you have 98 pierce, you will not pierce their whole Defense but there will be 2 left. Luck: Luck allows you to get critical hits (white explosions) more often this is a very overpowered stat as it doubles your damage (at least) 100 = 1.00% more chance for a critical hit. (Having 7k luck makes you have always crit!) The current best place to get exp fast is The City. What is Crystal and what does it do? - Crystals allow you to get 2x the stats! For an example, 400 = 800 with the Crystal! - Crystal makes you have an awesome looking aura when launching your bey! -Crystal gives bey an aura around it. Level Format from Unranked, to Avatar. Unranked = 1, Points = 2, with crystal 4 Bronze I = 15, Points = 30, with crystal 60 Bronze II = 45, Points = 90, with crystal 180 Bronze III = 70, Points = 140, with crystal 280 Silver I = 100, Points = 200, with crystal 400 Silver II = 150, Points = 300, with crystal 600 Silver III = 200, Points = 400, with crystal 800 Gold I = 275, Points = 550, with crystal 1,100 Gold II = 350, Points = 700, with crystal 1,400 Gold III = 400, Points = 800, with crystal 1,600 Platinum I = 485, Points = 970, with crystal 1,940 Platinum II = 650, Points = 1,300, with crystal 2,600 Platinum III = 735, Points = 1470, with crystal 2,940 Diamond I = 850, Points = 1,700, with crystal 3,400 Diamond II = 995, Points = 1,990, with crystal 3,980 Diamond III = 1250, Points = 2,500, with crystal 5,000 Mystic I = 1400, Points = 2,800, with crystal 5,600 Mystic II = 1575, Points = 3150, with crystal 6,300 Mystic III = 1750, Points = 3,500, with crystal 7,000 Eternal I = 2000, Points = 4,000, with crystal 8,000 Eternal II = 2350, Points = 4,700, with crystal 9,400 Eternal III = 2555, Points = 5110, with crystal 10,220 Champion I = 2700, Points = 5,400, with crystal 10,800 Champion II = 2995, Points = 5990, with crystal 11,980 Champion III = 3500, Points = 7,000, with crystal 14,000 Grand Champion = 4000, Points = 8,000, with crystal 16,000 God I = 5000, Points = 10,000, with crystal 20,000 God II = 6000, Points = 12,000, with crystal 24,000 God III = 8500, Points = 17,000, with crystal 34,000 Guardian I = 10000, Points = 20,000, with crystal 40,000 Guardian II: = 12000 Points = 24,000, with crystal 48,000 Guardian III: = 15000 Points = 30,000, with crystal 60,000 Avatar: = 20000, Points = 40,000, with crystal 80,000 Groups! NY Raging Bulls! https://www.roblox.com/groups/4292968/The-Raging-Bulls-BB-R#!/about Bc Sol! https://www.roblox.com/groups/4242147/BC-Sol-Clothing-Group-too#!/about Tynezz Games! https://www.roblox.com/groups/2779668/Tynezz-Games#!/about Rise of the Legands! https://www.roblox.com/groups/4692383/Rise-of-the-Legends#!/about Vicious Group! https://www.roblox.com/groups/4041187/Vicious-Group#!/about beyblade rebirth: snake pit! https://www.roblox.com/groups/4555593/beyblade-rebirth-snake-pit#!/about The Rising Venges! https://www.roblox.com/groups/4627186/The-Rising-Venges#!/about Faded Creations! https://www.roblox.com/groups/3684910/Faded-Creations#!/about Legend Bladers! https://www.roblox.com/groups/437041/Legend-Bladers#!/about Contributers that helped to the page: Applemasterexpert, SonantDread, PhoenixMorningStar, RainA, 70.229.193.52, 2601:2C7:C300:F890:D4E2:C173:FD51:25C1, YoussefUa, 70.29.78.124, 2600:1700:FC90:A750:617C:ECFA:1AE4:43F7, 73.141.48.27, 2601:4A:8202:19B0:8C2F:3F38:63C6:1237, Category:Browse Category:Codes Category:Groups Category:Josepapamo